Life of Pain
by The Eliminator
Summary: Enobaria Mastique had one daughter after emerging victorious in the 60th Hunger Games. Cassandra Mastique has inherited almost close to none of her mother's qualities. The only thing she inherited was her mother's looks. When Cassie learns about a magic school in England, she must attempt to find it, learn about her father, and defy the Capitol.
1. Prologue

Life of Pain

Prologue:

They say I was born on a quiet night in August. My mother, through her cruel hearted soul, was the most happiest this day. The stars were glimmering, the wind whistling, and the quiet chatter of people in District 2. My mother was even happier when she saw my thick head of black hair, just like hers. I inherited my mother's looks, but inherited my father's qualities.

I have never seen my father. They say he was there when I was born, but took off after. He later died in an accident. However, my mother curses me all the time for being so much like him.

"Curse your father and his kind ways," Enobaria Mastique, my mother, always growled.

I somehow got my mother's last name. She named me Cassandra Grace Annabeth Mastique. My first name Cassandra, came from my grandmother on my father's side, requested by him. My mother tells me his name was Clyde Kipling.  
I have lived a life of pain. My mother makes me practice every spare moment I have for the games. I have endured hundreds of workouts so I can volunteer for the Games when I am 18. I will always hate my mother for that. For the suffering she put me through.

I've always wanted to run away from home, but I know I would be found easily because I am a victor's daughter. But my best friend Jack has given me an idea. It cannot fail.

This is my story. This is the story of Cassie Mastique, join me as I defy the capitol and bring justice to the districts.


	2. 1: A Plan Unveils

_**Life of Pain by The Eliminator**_

Chapter 1: A Plan Unveils

I have woke up from the mockingjays chirping. The peacekeepers let them into the district limits. I smell the fresh smell of coffee in the kitchen. My mother has left to train the tributes.

Mom won the 60th Games. Now she is forced to train the female tribute every year, since she is the most recent female victor. This year's tributes were Cato Yaxlin and Clove Trevvel, the biggest bullies at the academy. Most of the younger kids are glad they are gone.

I pull on my silky academy clothing, which has my name on the back. Cassie Mastique. I then make my way to the table where I eat a muffin with some jam. I think of the other districts who have to starve compared to me. I instantly feel bad for them.

After breakfast I walk to the academy, Webster's Academy for District 2 Children, where I train for the Hunger Games, the sick and cruel games where the Capitol forces us districts to fight to the death in an arena against us. Ugh.

I enter the front doors where I find my best friend Jack Ritter waiting for me.

"Hey Cass, you miss me?" He asks.

"Nope, not a bit," I reply with a grin.

We walk to the huge gymnasium which I'm told resembles the Training Center in the Capitol for the tributes.

Herman and Jane Webster stand in the middle where all the 250 kids stand around them. The Academy has been passed down the Webster family for 200 years. Jane and Herman are both victors, they won in different years. Herman has his brown hair spiked up while he hosts his usual scowl. Jane has her blonde hair up in a bun and smiles mischievously at the kids. They both wear the Academy's outfit with their names on the back.

"Class begins now!" Herman says with his mad voice.

There are a few snickers at the middle of the crowd and Herman takes a stick, walks towards them and swats it hard at them and says, "QUIET!"

The two are moaning in pain. I've learned to keep my mouth shut.

"Today we are doing cardio exercises to keep your heart going and then we will go to free time," Jane says with a sadistic grin. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

After class I find Jack and we walk to my house. I push my brown hair up into a ponytail. Jack then says to me, "I hate District 2."

"You don't say," I say with sarcasm.

"Whoa there Miss Sarcastic," He says and chuckles. I hate when he calls me that.

When we get to my back door, he walks down the street farther, and I shout, "What are you doing?"

I tag along with him to see what he is doing.

He then reaches the forest that acts as a barrier to District 3.

"What are you doing Jack? The fence is electrified!" I whisper.

He simply starts digging with his hands and drops down in a hole he has made into the ground.

I take a look inside and before I know it, I have fallen in. He covers the top with dirt. I repeat what I said earlier and he says, "Follow me. I'll explain in a minute."

He heads down the dirt tunnel with a torch from the wall. He then arrives at a staircase. He puts the torch down and climbs the stairs and I follow him when we find we are in the forest.

"You need to explain," I say with a tone of confusion.

"Fine. That tunnel was built by me, so I could go into the forest. As for talking to you, we couldn't talk at your house because there could have been bugs. There is something I need to tell you," Jack says with a look of excitement on his face. "Look we both hate District 2 and want to escape, well I've found a place. The Capitol has hidden all proof of other countries outside of us but there is one. It is called England. And supposedly there is a school of magic there that is a safe haven."

I stare at him blankly. "How did you find all this?"

"On a Library Day at the Academy I went on a computer and hacked into the District 2 site where I found that Britain could be ready for war with us. I then searched Britain and found this girl who said there was a school of magic in Britain and I have talked to her and saw pictures. It's the best shot we've got Cassie." He straightens his curly brown hair that fell in his face.

"How would we travel? We could get caught!" I said.

"Easy. There's a train to District 12 which is close to the sea, so we buy a boat from a stop in District 4. We then sail across the sea, because England is about 6 hours across the sea, and we find the school. I have a location for it." Jack then concludes his statement.

"I'm not sure Jack, I'll think about it."

I run back into the tunnel where I make my way back to District 2. I think about all the flaws in his plan, and I realize I have arrived at my house. I realize the sun is setting, so I go inside fix myself supper and go to bed, where I think about Jack's plan.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted my story Dumbledore's Apprentice. Please check that out.  
**_

_**R/R! I love getting reviews and please put it on your story alerts!  
**_

_**~The Eliminator**_


	3. 2: Flashbacks

Life of Pain

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

After I get home and in bed, I stare at the ceiling. I think about Jack's plan. Will it work? The Capitol would be after us constantly, but would it be worth it?

When the sun rises in the morning, I am already awoken. I pull on my silky academy uniform and decide to arrive early, before anyone else.

I walk out of Victor's Village and through the Creek, the poorest part of District 2, when I enter downtown District 2, where I find the Webster's Academy for the Children of District 2. I look to see if anyone sees me and I start my mission.

There is a fence that goes down the side of the building and has a little hole barely enough to slip in to. I am then in the other side of the fence where I sneak back to the back of the building where a secret entrance is. My mother has entered this way into the academy many times before.

I look in and no lights are on, so I take out my mother's key to the academy. It clicks in the lock and I open the door and walk inside. I arrive in the Library room, with 6 desktop computers. I get to work.

I get on a computer and hack into Jane and Herman's personal password and username, it's not that hard. Just about anyone can if they know how to.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ I walk into the square where I see his business, Mastique Computers. I walk inside and ask for him and I am greeted by a receptionist who tells me to get in the elevator and press two. I do what she says and I appear in his office. I greet him with a hug and he sits me on his lap at his computer._

"_All you need to do is find their most favorite things and you've got it," He says in his office chair. "I love you sweetie."  
"I love you too," I say and hug him. "You'll always be my favorite uncle, Uncle Barnabas."_

* * *

I found Jane and Herman's username and password by guessing, and they were pretty sloppy. If you're password was " .jane101" then this would apply to you also.

I started looking up big boats in District 4. There were plenty, but there was one that was excellent. It was called the Fair Lady and the owner, Roger Clevire, would ship it to the outskirts of District 12, and it came with a crew. But it was 5,000 rubbles. I printed it out and suddenly heard a thumping noise. I'd been here too long.

I cleared the computer's history and left out of the door and snuck out of the fence. I looked at my watch. 7:05. I'd have 15 minutes to get home and back. I might as well start.

The more I thought about Jack's plan, the more I thought it was better. And the news about the boat was especially good. Now if we could only leave undetected….

I put the papers under a floorboard in my room and ran back to the academy where class was beginning to start. Herman and Jane stood in the middle of the room giving today's pep talk.

"Ok, so today we are doing swimming. In the arena, there is a chance you might have to swim, so we are covering that today," Jane said with her mischievious grin. "Ok, partner up!"

Jack and I partnered up and Herman started teaching us the basic stroke. "Tilt to the side and put your arm forward. That is the basic concept of the normal stroke. You try it," Herman said as he unveiled the huge swimming pool.

After a while, Jack and I got the hang of it. I eventually beat everyone in it. After we were all done we got changed into another pair of clothes and class was dismissed.

I walked home with Jack and told him about my research and he congratulated me. "Sounds like a good idea," Jack said with a happy tone. "But the money….how are we going to get it?"

"I've got a way," I said and it suddenly took me back to the days in District 3.

* * *

_I sat with my Uncle Barnabas at his computer when suddenly my mother came in, furious._

"_Barnabas, you've remembered our deal, haven't you?" She asked. _

"_Of course, Enobaria. Here's your little girl." Barnabas said. _

"_No! Don't let her take me Uncle Barney!" I shrieked. _

"_No child, she must take you. I can't have you here forever." Barnabas said with a cold tone to his voice. _

_I was so disappointed. My favorite uncle didn't want me around._

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_

**I am really loving this story :D R/R! Any comments/suggestions? Review!**

**~The Eliminator**


End file.
